Cherryz Mendoza portrayed as Jane Yoon in IBC-13 Adaptation of Korean Series “Glory Jane”
February 1, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza (photo: Makikilala Na Natin Ang Aral Si Jane!) Starting tonight, February 1, The 'Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza will finally be seen portraying the role as the grown up lead character of IBC and Secarats-produced very first Philippine adaptation of the Korean hit series Glory Jane. The curriculum-based drama is off to a good start after it premiered last January 18. Like how its original version was loved by its followers all over Asia, Glory Jane is one of the new series being produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, it will capture the hearts of Filipino viewers especially for teens, owing much of the academe in the story for public high school students aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). Since the initial airing of Glory Jane on IBC-13, which is doing very well and loaded with commercials, viewers have followed the life of the young Jane and her struggles. Now, they are anticipating the much-awaited appearance of Cherryz Mendoza as the teen Jane because she enjoyed herself for high school life. Mendoza considered as a teen singer, recording artist and premier talent of Secarats and landed as a teen actress by playing the title role in Glory Jane as an aspiring high school teenager and her biggest break to date. Aware of the immense popularity of the iconic character of Jane in Glory Jane, she prepared extensively for the role. In order to give an honest and effective portrayal as a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she study well for her struggles in high school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past, Cherryz will discovered the lessons while studied and learned. Additionally, she has a physical trainings as they realize their full potential and their principals geared towards about education in order to prepare for her study scenes. Follow the exciting story of Cherryz Mendoza as she plays the role of Jane, who lives and struggles her study to become the high school teenager. Glory Jane airs Monday to Friday at 5:45pm before Express Balita, exclusively on IBC-13. 'High School (''Glory Jane)''' High school classmates (wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform) * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon (Secarats) * Hiro Volante as Pablo Yoon - the teenage brother of Jane. (Secarats) * Francis Magundayao as Kristoff Alvarez - Ryan's bestfriend but later have feelings for Valerie. (Secarats) * Patrick Destura as Gary Romualdez - Jane's good friend. (Secarats) * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz - Jane's friend in school and Kristoff's girlfriend. (Secarats) * Justin Ward as Edward Alvarez - Mike's brother and Jane's bestfriend in school. (Secarats) * Stephanie Bangcot as Kylie Garcia - Jane's classmate/friend. (Secarats) * Franchesca Salcedo as Jenny Topas - Jane's classmate/friend. (Secarats) * Denise Canlas as Angela Santos - Jane's mean girl and teen kontrabida in Jane's school. (Secarats) * Michael Tañeca as Carlo Mendoza - Pablo's classmate/friend. (Secarats) * Miguel David as Aaron Chavez - Pablo's classmate/friend and Valerie's boyfriend. (Secarats) * Neri Naig as June Neri - High school teacher. * John Wayne Sace as Jake - Coach in high school. College/University * Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang * Arvic Tan as Manolo Perez - Ryan's friend in college/university. * Tony Labrusca as Marco David - Ryan's friend in college. * Julian Estrada as Manolo Perez - Ryan's friend in college/university. * Trina Legaspi as Aryanna Bartolome - one of Manolo's friends. * Marvelous Alejo as Shaira Estrada - .Ryan's bestfriend in college/university. * Mike Advincula as Rayver Uytingco - Ryan's adviser in college/university. Jane's family * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon - Marie and Alvin's daughter. (Secarats) * Maricar Reyes as Marie Yoon - Jane's mother and Alvin's wife. * Richard Poon as Alvin Yoon - Jane's father and Marie's husband. * Hiro Volante as Pablo Yoon - Jane's son, his mother and father. (Secarats) Ryan's family * Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang * Paolo Contis as Marco Kwang - Ryan's foster father. * Bettina Carlos as Kim Kwang - Ryan's runaway sister. Kristoff's family * Francis Magundayao as Kristoff Alvarez. (Secarats) * Justin Ward as Edward Alvarez - Kristoff's brother. (Secarats) * Joy Viado as Medie Alvarez - Kristoff's nanny. Gary's family * Patrick Destura as Gary Romualdez - Jane's good friend. (Secarats) * Cacai Bautista as Marie Romualdez - Gary's mother Valerie's family * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz - Jane's classmate/friend. (Secarats) * Mymy Davao as Cecil dela Cruz - Valerie's mother. * Ace Espinosa as Tomas dela Cruz - Valerie's father.